Jess and Julie
by WalkingWit
Summary: The story of Jess from first grade up to his being sent to Stars Hollow. Will then pick up in California. It features the one constant Jess had in life since his childhood-his best friend. Slight AU, but no one knows what life in NY was like.
1. Chapter 1

Jess and Julie

Rory Gilmore was not known for spontaneity. Save for ditching school to go to New York, dropping out of Yale and stealing a yacht, she had never done anything totally crazy. So there she stood outside of an apartment building in Philadelphia. She wrung her hands nervously, wondering what the hell she was doing there. She had a week off from work, so she decided to drive home to Connecticut. Philadelphia had been an unplanned stop. She had gotten the address from Luke, who grudgingly handed it over.

She saw someone come out of the building and she walked in, pretending to have forgotten her keys. She climbed up the stairs to the third floor and made a left. She knocked on the door gently.

A woman, more of a girl, really, since she was so short, opened the door. Her green eyes looked at Rory inquisitively.

"Yes?" she asked.

"Oh," Rory fumbled, "I must have the wrong address."

"Who are you looking for?" the redhead asked.

"Jess Mariano," Rory answered slowly.

"This is the right address. He's not home right now. Would you like to come in?" the woman asked politely.

"Sure," Rory replied. _Crap, he has a girlfriend_, she thought.

"Sorry about the mess," the woman apologized, picking up empty boxes, "We just moved in a week ago. Everything was so hectic after the wedding."

"The wedding?" Rory nearly choked upon noticing a silver band on her left ring finger.

"Yeah. Are you a relative?"

"Yeah, Rory Gilmore. Jess's uncle married my mom," she replied.

"Oh, Jess mentioned you a few times. You have a great taste in books, except for the Ayn Rand thing," she chuckled, "I'm Julie."

"Jess and Julie," Rory mumbled.

"Yeah, we alliterate. How sickening is that?" Julie made her way to the kitchen, "Please, have a seat. Would you like something to drink, coffee, tea?" 

"Coffee would be fine," Rory answered, her mind still reeling. Wasn't it just two years ago she kissed Jess at Truncheon?

"We've got espresso, American, Colombian, take your pick," Julie had opened a cupboard.

"American's good," Rory said.

"The espresso is to die for, though. I bought it in droves when I was in the Czech Republic last year for my year abroad," Julie said.

"Oh, study abroad, sounds fun."

"Yeah. Both my parents are professors at Columbia. I went to Columbia too. Graduated early, and here I am," she grinned, handing Rory a cup of coffee.

"Wow, Columbia."

"Yeah, you went to Yale, right?" Julie asked.

"Yep. I took a few months off, then went back," Rory answered.

"Cool. If you want to wait for Jess, feel free to stay. I sent him out for food, so he should be back soon. You're welcome to stay for dinner," Julie said with a smile.

"No, I should get going. I'm driving back to Connecticut to visit my mom. I just wanted to see how my, erm, cousin, was," Rory said.

"I insist you stay for dinner. It's going to be dark out soon. You could spend the night. We have a spare room," Julie said, "Of course right now it's for all the books Jess and I have nicked from Truncheon."

"No, like you said, it's getting dark. I'll be home in a couple of hours, anyway. It was nice meeting you," Rory said, standing up.

"It was lovely to meet you, too," Julie replied, walking Rory to the door.

"Thanks for the coffee," Rory said.

"No problem. Don't be a stranger. You're family," Julie grinned.

"Whoa, he's _married_?" Lorelai stared at her daughter in shock.

"As of a week ago, apparently. Mom, you should have seen her, she's gorgeous," Rory sighed dejectedly.

"She can't be that pretty," Lorelai offered.

"Oh, but she is," Rory snorted, "She's kind of short and has red hair and really big green eyes."

"Is she an elf?" Lorelai asked.

"Mom," Rory groaned into the pillow on her childhood bed.

"Ror, sweets, he's obviously moved on. So should you," Lorelai advised.

"I thought we could have a chance, y'know? I should've done something sooner after I rejected Logan's proposal," she sighed.

"Hey, you took that time to soul search, and figure out what you want in life. I say this is great. You can close the Jess book for good. Go out and meet someone new. I need to have a talk with Luke. He could've said the little hoodlum was married," Lorelai said.


	2. Grade School

Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls. Julie and her family are simply a figment of my imagination.

**Grade School**

First Grade, October 1991-June 1992

The little boy frowned. This was not the neighborhood elementary school the kids in his apartment complex attended. This school was a lot nicer. He felt out-of-place in his old jeans that reached above his ankle and slightly worn tee shirt. He glanced at his mother nervously. She was wearing a dress and she wore make-up. She looked a lot nicer than she usually did.

"Now, Jess, be good. Listen to the teacher. I had to do a lot of convincing to get you here," Liz said, digging in her purse for a cigarette.

"Okay, mom," he nodded, waving her away.

He walked into the classroom to see kids already talking to each other. This is what he gets for starting in October instead of September.

"Hiya, I'm Julie!" a little girl greeted, sticking her hand out.

"Jess," he said, "You don't look six."

"I'm five. Mommy and daddy think I'm really smart. I started school a year early so mommy could go back to work," she babbled.

"Okay," Jess said, not sure as to how to reply to the chatterbox.

The pair ended up sitting next to each other. The class turned to Jess, waiting for him to introduce himself to his peers.

"Uh, I'm Jess Mariano. I like books," he said quickly, avoiding eye contact.

"That's nice, Jess. I'm sure you'll like our library," the teacher said.

The class spent the next hour and a half reading and practicing spelling. Jess's pencil broke, so Julie pulled out a spare from her box. Jess got bored. He was happy to go to recess. He picked up a basketball and began to play. A kid from his class knocked the ball out of his hands.

"That's my ball," the blond child sneered.

"Your name's not on it," Jess bit back.

"It's not yours, you probably can't even buy one. You look poor," he said.

Jess remained silent and balled up his fists.

"You leave him alone, Bruce!" Julie shouted, dropping her skipping rope.

"What're you gonna do about it, you baby?" Bruce laughed.

"I'll tell the teacher. My parents give money to this school, they can kick you out," Julie fibbed. She knew her parents couldn't kick them out, but Bruce didn't need to know that.

"You lucked out this time, new kid. If that dumb little freckle-face didn't help you, I'd have-"

"She's not dumb," Jess said, defending his new friend.

"She's a little five year old baby," Bruce smiled at his wit.

"She's five and in first grade. That's pretty smart. How old are you?" Jess asked.

Bruce muttered something under his breath and walked away.

"Thanks," Julie said with a smile, "I think I finally have a friend."

"Same here."

* * *

"Mom, I had a real good day at school," Jess began chattering as he entered the small apartment.

"It's okay you didn't pick me up. I made a new friend, her driver brought me here," Jess said, placing his backpack on the ground.

"Mom," Jess called. He walked into the living room to see Liz fast asleep on the couch. He took a blanket and draped it over her and went to do his homework in the kitchen.

* * *

January 1992

"Hey, Jessie, when's your birthday?" Julie asked as they ate their snacks in the classroom. Julie had been staring out at the snow.

"Don't call me Jessie," he grumbled.

"Well, when is it?" she asked.

"July 8," he answered.

"We don't have school then," she frowned.

* * *

July 8, 1992

The newly seven-year old Jess sighed. His mom had bought him a tee shirt with the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles on it. She was out with her friends, now. He heard a knock on the door and opened it to find Julie and her nanny, Louisa waiting for him.

"Julie, what…?"

"We're going to F.A.O. Schwartz. Happy Birthday!" she grinned.

After a fairly long drive, Nanny Louisa ushered them into the store. Jess looked around, never having seen so many toys at once.

"Well, choose whatever you want. It's your birthday," Julie hummed, amused.

Jess browsed the entire megastore before settling on a toy racecar and Ninja Turtle action figures.

Nanny Louisa handed a credit card to the cashier and smiled at the laughing children.

"Hey, Jules, when's your birthday?" Jess asked.

"January," Julie answered. Her birthday was the reason she asked Jess about his.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Jess asked.

"It wasn't important. I'm six now, though," she grinned, a tooth missing.

The next day Jess saw Julie, he handed her a card, "Happy Unbirthday!" he said. He really liked_ Alice in Wonderland_.

* * *

Second Grade: 1992-1993

Jess really liked Julie's house. It was so clean, unlike his house. They had wooden floors and colorful carpets. The couches were really comfy and Julie had every toy imaginable. Her parents were super nice, and let him stay over for dinner. They were really smart too. They were teachers at a big school right there in New York. When they weren't home, Nanny Louisa played with them. She helped them build forts and told them stories. She even helped them make sock puppets so Julie and Jess could put on a show for her parents. Jess didn't want to go home after spending Saturday's at the Keats's home.

"Mom, can't I stay a little longer?" Jess asked Liz. She looked downright inebriated.

Liz shook her head, "I want you to meet your new daddy, sweetheart."

"What?" Jess asked, confused.

Mr. and Mrs. Keats looked at Liz in confusion, and Jess in concern.

"Maybe it's best if Jess stays with us. We'll get him home to you tomorrow," Mrs. Keats said. She had red hair just like Julie, but brown eyes. Mr. Keats had green eyes and brown hair.

"My son spends far too much of his time here. I don't want you people to brainwash him. Look at all this fancy shit you got here. He's gonna want it, and I can't give it to him."

Mrs. Keats covered Julie's ears and told her to go into the kitchen until the grown-ups were done talking.

"Mrs. Mariano," Mrs. Keats started.

"It's Danes. Ms. Danes," Liz said.

"Look, Ms. Danes, you're in no condition to drive, let alone drive with a child," Mr. Keats said, pulling Jess towards him.

"Give me my son, and we'll be on our way," Liz said slowly, grabbing Jess's arm.

"No! I want to stay. They have books. Why won't you get me books?" Jess asked.

"See, useless shit," Liz laughed.

"That's no way to speak, especially in front of your son," Mrs. Keats said calmly.

"Choose Jess. Do you want to stay here, with Richie Rich? Are you going to abandon your own mother, just like your dad left me?" Liz asked, squatting in front of him.

"Thank you for having me Mr. and Mrs. Keats. Please tell Julie I'll see her at school on Monday."

* * *

"Jessie, what happened to your face?" Julie asked on the playground.

"Nothing," Jess said, turning his face away to shield the bruise on his cheek.

"Are you sure?" she asked.

"Just leave me alone, Jules," Jess sighed.

"You're hurt, Jess. You need to tell a grown-up," she said, reciting what her parents had told her.

"Not when a grown up does the hurting," he muttered.

"Do you want to come over to my house? We can watch Rugrats," Julie offered, not wanting to upset her only friend.

"I can't. My mom's making a family dinner."

"Oh," Julie said, "Another time, then."

* * *

Third Grade 1993-1994

Christmas 1993

Liz had forgotten about her episode at the Keats by the time third grade began. Jess had resumed spending his Saturday's in the nicer part of Manhattan. Weather permitting, Nanny Louisa would take them to the park or the playground. Jess remembered that Christmas best. It was the first Christmas he got presents. Liz was out with her new boyfriend, so she dumped him at the Keats's residence.

"Whoa, I've never had a Christmas tree," Jess said, marveling at the tree in the living room. It reached the ceiling and there was an angel at the very top. There were bright white lights wrapped around, with ornaments.

"I made those," Julie pointed, "and mommy and I strung the popcorn."

"Jess, we're going to church for the Christmas service. You're welcome to come with us, or you could stay with Nanny," Mrs. Keats said, putting on a pearl earring. She held onto her slightly rounded stomach and winced. She straightened up again.

"I don't have the right clothes for church," Jess scrunched up his face."

Mrs. Keats sat down next to the tree and handed Jess a package in Santa wrapping paper.

"What is this?" he asked.

"A Christmas present. You can open the other ones tomorrow," Mrs. Keats smiled.

"I can't take this. Any of it," Jess said, trying to hand the package back.

"Jessie, it's Christmas, you have to take it," Julie said.

"I didn't get you anything," he said softly, embarrassed.

"It's okay. All I wanted was snow."

"How am I supposed to make it snow?" Jess asked.

"Open it, Jess," Mrs. Keats said. She stood and turned to Mr. Keats who was smiling.

Jess opened the package and gaped at the nice jeans, warm sweater, and a coat.

"You always wear the same sweatshirt in the winter with that old jacket," Mr. Keats started.

"We thought you could use something new. It's a little big, but you're a growing boy," Mrs. Keats finished.

Jess smiled and looked down, "Thank you."

At church, everyone sat looking at the scene of Bethlehem and baby Jesus. Jess was too busy wondering if it'd snow.

_God, please let it snow. Jules and her mom and dad are really nice. I've never gotten any presents before on Christmas. Jules is my only friend, I don't want her to get mad at me because it didn't snow_, Jess thought.

"Wasn't that nice," Mr. Keats said as they exited the church.

"Look!" Julie shouted, "It's snowing! You did it Jess, you made it snow!" Julie jumped up and down, pulling Jess with her. She twirled around and stuck her tongue out.

Jess grinned, relieved.

Liz had forgotten to pick up Jess, so he stayed at the nice apartment. He was supposed to go to their Christmas breakfast anyway. There was a nice guest room with blue walls and warm sheets and blankets. Julie told him they painted it blue for her new baby brother. He didn't want to wake up when Julie shook him awake.

"Go away," he said.

"It's Christmas, it's Christmas!" she shouted in his ear.

She ran to the living room, Jess following her. Mr. and Mrs. Keats walked in, robes covering their pajamas.

Julie dug around the tree and handed something to Jess. She passed out the presents to her parents and she found the three addressed to her.

"Open it," Julie urged.

Jess followed her orders and opened it. He gaped at a Roald Dahl box set. He set it aside and grinned at the sight of all of the Narnia books.

"Do you like it?" Julie asked. She had picked them out.

"I love it," he gave Julie a quick hug.

She handed him another present-racecars from F.A.O. Schwartz.

"I don't know what to say," Jess said, looking at the Keats family.

"I hope you had a wonderful Christmas, Jess," Mr. Keats said.

"And to top it off, I'm making breakfast," Mrs. Keats said, standing up. She pressed a kiss on Mr. Keats's cheek, thanking him for the Tiffany's necklace.

Julie beamed at her parents. She was also pleased with the doll she got, the teddy bear, and the books.

"Jules, what am I going to tell my mom when she asks where this came from?" Jess asked, suddenly worried.

"Tell them they're Christmas presents, silly," Julie said, confused.

"I did make you something," Jess said. He ran back to the guest room and rummaged in his backpack before pulling out a messily wrapped object.

He ran back to the living room and handed it to Julie. She opened it to find a picture frame made of macaroni.

"This is the best present ever," Julie said, giving him a hug.

"Kids, breakfast is ready!" Mrs. Keats called.

They went to the dining room to see the table set.

"Where's Nanny Louisa?" Jess asked.

"She's spending Christmas with her family. She has the next two weeks off since we're home," Mr. Keats answered.

"Oh," Jess said.

"Yes, her daughter is getting married, soon. I remember when she was graduating high school. Julie wasn't even one, then," Mrs. Keats smiled.

"Mommy, when's the baby coming?" Julie asked.

"In May, sweetie," Mrs. Keats answered.

"That's soon! We need to buy him clothes," Julie said.

"We will, don't worry," Mr. Keats laughed, wiping his face with a napkin.

Jess picked at his food. Pancakes, waffles, bacon, hash browns and assorted juices lined the table. His favorite was red orange. After breakfast, Julie and Jess played and read books. Mrs. Keats made them hot chocolate with extra marshmallows and left to call the MIA Liz Danes. She showed up an hour later, apologizing and dragging Jess home.

* * *

June 1994

"Andrew's driving me crazy," Julie said, skipping rope.

"Why?" Jess asked.

"Babies are really loud. I bet I wasn't like that," Julie said, getting annoyed at her jelly shoes.

"But he's cute," Jess said.

"He's loud and stinky. At least mommy stays home now. Nanny Louisa comes by twice a week to help or whenever mommy calls her instead of every day," Julie babbled.

"That's nice," Jess said, wondering if he'll ever have a little brother or sister. He wanted a sister more. A brother would take the very little belongings he had.

* * *

Fourth Grade: 1994-1995

September 1994

"What d'ya mean we're moving?" Jess glared at his mother.

"Jess, we can't afford it here anymore," Liz sighed.

"I don't want to leave. It's close to Julie!" he stomped his foot.

"Jess Mariano, do not throw a tantrum. You've gotten spoiled hanging around that Julie kid and her rich, snotty parents," Liz spat.

"They're not snotty! They're the nicest people ever and you're taking me away. You're jealous. They're better parents than you are," Jess said, not thinking.

Liz slapped his cheek, "Pack your things. We leave tomorrow."

* * *

"You're leaving?" Julie said the next morning at school. Liz was in the office taking Jess out of class, leaving him to wander the playground.

"Yeah. To Brooklyn," he said.

"That's pretty far," Julie bit her lip, "You can still come over on Saturdays, right? I mean, Charles can just pick you up and drop you off," she said.

"I don't know," Jess said roughly.

"Are you mad at me? Is that why you're leaving?" the little girl's eyes filled with tears.

"I'm never going to be mad at you, Julie Keats. You're the only friend I have," Jess said quietly.

Julie launched herself at Jess and gave him a tight hug.

"I'll miss you," she said.

"I'll miss you, too."

* * *

January, 18 1995

Jess very well knew what day it was. The nine (almost ten) year old walked to the bus station, drawing odd glances from passengers. He paid the fee (Liz had somehow given him ten dollars) and had money to spare. He showed his ticket and waited until the bus stopped in Manhattan. He pulled his coat closer to himself, realizing that his present from two Christmases ago finally fit properly.

He walked from the bus station to Julie's house. He pressed the intercom.

"Hello?" a voice asked.

"Nanny Louisa, it's Jess. Is Julie there?" he asked.

"Oh, Jess. Come in," she said. He heard the buzz and opened the door. Jess waited for the elevator and finally reached the top floor.

"Jessie!" Julie said, opening the door. Her red hair was in a braid. She had gotten slightly taller and she was missing another tooth.

"Hiya Jules," he said, giving her a short hug, "Happy Birthday."

"Thank you," she grinned, dragging him inside.

They spent the afternoon catching up and playing Julie's new Nintendo.

Charles and Nanny Louisa insisted that Charles drive Jess home.

* * *

July 1995 and 1996

For the first time in a few years, Jess had nothing to look forward to on his birthday. Julie had gone to Europe with her grandparents. She sent him a postcard from Rome for his tenth birthday. She came back with souvenirs, feeling guilty she had missed him turning the big 1-0. Her entire family went to England the next year to be with her grandparents. He hadn't seen her in months, and they were going to be even further separated by junior high (or middle school, as people were starting to call it).

******Please review. I'd really like to know what people think. I think Julie comes across as kind of a Rachel Berry-Lorelai Gilmore hybrid sometimes.**


	3. Changes

Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls. Julie and her family are simply a figment of my imagination.

**Ch-changes**

September 1996-June 1999

Jess didn't like his middle school. It was old and falling apart. Julie went to a private school that went up to 12th grade. Once again, he had no friends. He spent his first year there doing his homework then going to the locally library to read. He had eventually exhausted an entire section of the library. He still went to Julie's every month. They would then go to Washington Square Park to play, or just to walk.

In seventh grade, Jess found himself associated with Ben and Randy. They were trouble-makers, to say the least. They pulled off shenanigans and hijinx. Mostly, Jess stood guard while they wrote on bathroom walls in sharpie. Once towards the end of the school year, they set off a stink bomb. By eighth grade, Liz was getting called in for his bad behavior. He would regularly ditch class. His daddy of the moment would try to discipline him and he'd end up with some bruises. He didn't try to bother fighting back. Sometimes he'd go to Manhattan and wait for Julie. Then they'd go get hot dogs or ice cream.

One day in April, Jess wandered over to Julie's school. He watched as the crowd of teens filed out of the old building, looking for his best friend. He finally spotted her and couldn't help but scowl at her companion. Her backpack was slung over one shoulder and she had a textbook open. She was pointing to something in the book, explaining something to the tall blond boy.

Julie spotted him and waved, leaving the boy behind.

"Hey," she greeted, shoving the book in her bag.

"What was that?" Jess asked, taking her backpack for her. Julie fidgeted with her sleeves. She couldn't wait to be out of the ridiculous uniform.

"Bruce was being incredibly stupid today in math, so I helped him with a few of the concepts. Algebra is not that hard," the eighth grader said.

"That was Bruce?" Jess asked, eyebrow raised.

"Yep. He hit a growth spurt. He's still as mean and dumb as ever. At least he had the decency to apologize for making fun of me in grade school," Julie rambled.

Jess looked at her, amused. They continued on their journey to an ice cream parlor near Julie's apartment. Julie looked at him carefully as they walked side-by-side.

"You don't have a backpack," she observed.

"Don't need one," Jess answered.

"You have to be careful, Jess," Julie said.

"About what?"

"You can't go ditching school on a whim. You need to graduate to go to high school. I know you're probably smarter than all of the dumb asses there…what?" Julie stopped upon seeing Jess look at her funny.

"You just said dumb ass," Jess smirked.

"I said it in the plural form," the thirteen year old quipped.

"Whatever."

"I'm serious, though. And just avoid whoever your mom is dating,"

"Liz and her many loves don't concern me," Jess nearly spat.

"Since when did you start calling her Liz?" Julie asked.

"In my head when I was eight. Out loud, last year," he answered easily.

"Please stay out of trouble, Jess," Julie begged, "if not for yourself, then for me."

* * *

1999-2000, High School Part One

Jess managed to stay out of trouble long enough to get to high school. He and Julie continued their monthly outings. He started to get into trouble again around Christmas break, though. Liz's boyfriend(s) would constantly try to be parental and tell him what to do, so he would go to the library or to Julie's to get some peace of mind. Her little brother Andrew was a spitfire and wouldn't leave them alone. He wanted to be one of the "big kids."

August 2000

Jess sat on the couch in the Keats' apartment. Julie sat next to him, watching the television intently. A carton of rocky road ice cream sat between them with two spoons.

"Gag me with a spoon?" Julie snorted at the lines in the movie.

"Jules, why are we watching this?" Jess complained, taking a spoonful of ice cream.

"To mock it, my dear friend," Julie answered, grinning, "OOOH! We should go see _Almost Famous_!"

"That doesn't come out for like, a month," Jess said, rolling his eyes.

"Yes, I'm aware. It'll be like a nice treat after school starts up again. Sophomore year, here we come. Albeit, separately," Julie said.

"That bit blows," Jess said, fishing out the last of the ice cream.

"Hey, don't finish it all!" Julie protested, snatching it from Jess, who glared.

"You finished more than half of it," Jess complained.

"I love rocky road," Julie said seriously, "you know better than to get between me and rocky, or any ice cream."

Jess glanced at the scrawny girl, "Rocky Balboa?" he smirked.

Julie glared, "My ice cream."

Jess shook his head while Julie finished off the ice cream.

"I have an idea! It's brilliant. Couldn't have done it without the ice cream," Julie began to ramble.

Jess stared at her expectantly.

"You can come to my school. You're probably smarter that most of the kids there, anyways. Just take the admissions exam. I'm sure they'll ignore your grades if you test well," Julie continued, not taking a breath.

"That'd work. But how would I get there and pay the tuition?" Jess scowled.

"You could stay here. And scholarships, grants," Julie began listing.

"I can't stay here, Julie. Your parents have already done too much for me," Jess said, shaking his head.

"All they did was buy you a couple of Christmas presents," Julie responded, not sure as to why Jess was against the idea.

"A couple of Christmas presents for practically nine years of my life," Jess said, "I'm not a charity case."

"I know you're not! You're my friend, my only friend, really," Julie said, getting angry.

"Shit, Julie. The only reason I'm here is because you took pity on me and you'd feel guilty for ditching me after all these years," Jess growled.

"No, it's because I was a naïve little kid who was nice to everyone. I've always been glad I was nice to you. You're a good friend, Jess," Julie tried to get him to calm down.

"We're too different. My mom's unemployed and a druggie. Your parents are professors. You have a nanny, for crying out loud. You live in a nice apartment with your nice books and perfect family. I live in a dump and everything I have is old, handed down, or from the Salvation Army. You're too good to be my friend," Jess shrugged.

"That's not true!" Julie shouted, tears welling in her eyes.

"I gotta go," Jess said, leaving.

* * *

_What the hell did I just do?_ Jess thought. _I know, I just destroyed the only friendship I've ever had because I had to go and be a dick. _He had probably just ruined his friendship with Julie for no reason. He just had to go and run his mouth. He tried not to notice that Julie looked like she was going to cry. Now, she was probably mad as hell and tearing up everything he had ever given her.

Jess got back to his dump of an apartment and sighed. His mother was consuming drugs, yet again. He turned around and went to the library. He picked up Harry Potter for kicks and giggles and read until closing. He begrudgingly went home to find an inebriated Liz. He rolled his eyes and went to his room.

* * *

Jess sat in his room, reading. He had been on the same page for an hour. He was thinking about how it had been weeks since he had talked to Julie. He tried to call, but she never answered, or hung up. He couldn't really blame her for that.

"Hey, kid," he heard a grumble, and kicks to his door. Jess rolled his eyes in annoyance.

The hulking man lumbered into Jess's small room.

"Yes?" Jess asked.

"You brat. Are you sassin' me?"

"I haven't said a word to you until now," Jess replied.

"Are you bein' smart with me, punk?" he asked the scrawny teenager.

"No," Jess answered slowly.

"Liar, come 'ere!" he lunged for Jess, who stood up quickly.

"Hey, man, what the hell?" Jess shouted.

"Yer mom told me you weren't behaving," he said, grabbing Jess by the wrist. The younger boy struggled.

"Liz is barely awake. When she is, she's drunk or hung over," Jess spat, inching toward the door.

"Punk ass-kid," he punched Jess in the eye, sending him reeling. He gripped onto him and punched him again, splitting his lip.

Jess escaped the man's grasp and ran into the living room. The man grabbed one of the needles Liz had left out. Jess ran out of the apartment, down the stairs, and to the street. He had nowhere to go. Who was he kidding?

* * *

He stood at the doorstep of an apartment in Manhattan. He clicked the intercom.

"_Hello_?" came Julie's voice.

"It's me," Jess said.

Julie didn't say anything.

"Please, can we talk?" he asked.

_"I'll be right down_," Julie muttered.

A minute later Julie opened the door, arms crossed. She wore black cargo pants and a gray tee shirt with faded lettering.

"What happened to your eye?" her eyes widened. She stepped closer to Jess to inspect it.

"Nothing. I just fell," he shrugged it off, "I came to talk to you."

"I know you didn't "fall" or have and "accident." You're far too coordinated," Julie said softly. She put her hand on Jess's uninjured cheek, "Come in."

Jess followed her silently until they reached her apartment. She opened the door and rushed to the kitchen, rummaging through the freezer. She took out a pack of frozen peas from the fridge and told Jess to sit down on the couch. She pressed the peas to his swollen lower eye.

"Thanks," Jess said.

"Do you need antiseptic or anything? I didn't see any cuts, other than your lip. I'll get the first aid kit," she hurried back into the kitchen and took out the kit from the cabinet.

She took the alcohol pad, "It's going to sting," she warned before wiping it on Jess's jaw and mouth. He flinched. She moved closer to him and blew on the injured area. She took out Neosporin and put it on Jess's jaw before sitting back.

"I don't think you need stitches," Julie said.

"I'm fine, Jules," Jess said. He hated the way she tensed up when he called her by her nickname.

"I still haven't forgotten what you said," Julie said, sitting next to him.

"I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking. I know I'm not a charity case. I just can't help being jealous of you sometimes," he admitted with a sheepish smile.

"Jealous of me?" Julie asked.

"Your life's pretty damn perfect, Jules," Jess said, hand still on the makeshift ice pack.

"I-It hasn't been lately," Julie murmured. She glanced at Jess from the corner of her eye.

"Jules," Jess scooted on the couch and wrapped an arm around her in a half-hug.

"Put the ice back on your eye," Julie scolded.

"It's fine," Jess said, putting the pack on the coffee table. He wrapped his other arm around her. Julie buried her head on his shoulder, sniffling.

"I thought you hated me. I thought I lost my best friend," she mumbled. She looked up at Jess, cheeks stained with tears.

"I could never hate you," Jess assured her and ran his thumb across her cheek.

Julie took a deep breath and wiped her face with the back of her hands.

"We never saw _Almost Famous_," Jess said quietly.

Julie grinned, "Shall we?"

* * *

Jess left the movie theater in awe. Julie held a nearly empty popcorn container in her hand.

"That was pretty damn awesome," Jess said in awe.

"Told ya," Julie smirked, "Kate Hudson should have a pretty good career. I mean, as long as she stays away from dumb rom-coms."

Jess rolled his eyes as they walked back to the car Charles was waiting in.

"Are you sure you want to go back home? What if that heathen is still there?" Julie whispered.

Jess blanched at the thought, "I can take care of myself."

"Jessie, I've never seen you look so pale. Charles, Jess will be staying with us this evening. Tomorrow is Saturday anyways," Julie said, and then checked her watch.

Charles glanced at the two teens in the backseat, "All right, Miss."

"Just call me Julie. You're the adult, here," Julie said in annoyance.

* * *

"Mom, dad!" Julie called, taking her sneakers off. Jess followed suit and stood by the doorway.

"What is it, sweetheart?" Mr. Keats asked, glasses perched on the tip of his nose. His eyes widened at the sight of Jess's eye, much like Julie's had.

"Can Jess stay here tonight? He can't really go home," Julie said.

Mr. Keats remained silent for a few moments, obviously trying to find something to say, "Sure. We can set up the couch all nice." He rubbed his forehead, remembering the sporadic evenings Jess would stay with them. That, however, was when they were children.

"Thank you, Mr. Keats," Jess said, embarrassed that he was too afraid to go home. He wondered if the needle was still out on the coffee table so casually. He wondered how Liz was.

Julie smiled and said something about getting sheets. She hurried into the hall.

"Jess," Mr. Keats started, "what happened?"

"I fell," came the automatic lie.

"If you care about your well-being at all, you'll tell me what happened," the professor said.

"It's nothing. One of Liz's boyfriends just roughing me up a bit," Jess answered quietly.

"Jess, that's child abuse. People like that deserve to be behind bars," Mr. Keats said.

"It's not Liz," Jess said. Sure, it was sometimes, but not every day.

"Your mother is still bringing in dangerous people into your home," Mr. Keats tried to explain.

"Her boyfriends aren't around long. I usually go to the library or come here when they're around," Jess left out the part about his shenanigans with his old middle school buddies.

"I have to call the police," Mr. Keats said.

"No," Jess said firmly, "I can handle it. If I just stay out of the way, nothing will happen," he said.

Julie came back into the living room with sheets and a pillow in her hands. Mr. Keats sighed and helped Julie set up the couch.

"Sorry if it's kind of lumpy," Julie told Jess.

"I'm sure it's okay," Jess said, taking his socks off. Julie wrinkled her nose. She hated feet.

"I'm going to bed now. See you in the morning," Julie said, wandering to her room. Jess lay down and pulled the blanket over him. He liked Julie's room. It wasn't annoyingly pink. It was a light green with posters of Queen, the Beatles, the Who, Ramones, and the Verve. A few years ago, she had a Spice Girls poster, along with a Backstreet Boys one. Needless to say, those had been promptly thrown out. Jess thought it was a pretty cool room now. If only he could get her to listen to Metallica.

He closed his eyes in an attempt to sleep. A few hours later he heard quiet footsteps headed toward the kitchen. He sat up and walked to the kitchen to find Julie drinking water.

"Hey," Jess said, voice heavy with sleep.

"Hey," Julie replied, fidgeting with her Ramones shirt.

"Isn't that mine?" Jess asked with a smirk. It was too small on him, anyways.

"Your point?" Julie asked.

"Nothin'," Jess shrugged and took the cup from Julie to take a drink, "You're up late."

"I had a bad dream," Julie said.

"About?"

Julie stared at him, "What if you get really, really hurt one day?"

"Not gonna happen," Jess brushed it off.

Julie snorted, "You're invincible, right?"

"Took you long enough to figure that out," Jess smirked.

Julie smiled softly. Jess stepped closer to the small girl and gave her a hug.

"I can handle it, Jules," he assured her.

Julie stepped out of the hug and brushed her hand above Jess's bruise.

"Well, goodnight," Julie said, moving back to the hallway.

"Night," Jess replied.

* * *

"Oh, Heath Ledger," Julie stared at the TV screen. Mrs. Keats had rented _10 Things I Hate About You_, and now Julie was in love.

Jess rolled his eyes, amused.

"He's so beautiful. Go out with him, Kat!" she told the screen as Patrick sang.

"I assure you, they'll be together by the end of the film," Jess said.

"Shh," Julie said, ignoring the fact that she talked during every movie she watched.

Jess held up his hands in surrender.

Julie laughed at Michael and Cameron, and only cheered Bianca on once she punched Joey.

"It doesn't look they're getting together," Julie pouted as Kat began to read her poem.

The two continued watching.

"Awww," Julie gushed.

"We done here?" Jess asked, taking the remote.

"No, just pause it on his face," Julie said.

"So you can stare and drool all day?" Jess quipped.

"Yes," Julie answered seriously.

"_The Patriot_'s coming out in the summer. Want to watch that? Heath is in it," Jess teased.

"I'm in," Julie said.

Jess rolled his eyes, "So Mrs. Ledger, what are we going to do next?"

Liz hadn't answered the calls Mr. Keats had made. Jess was beginning to worry.

Julie smiled, "Wait, why are two Australians playing American patriots?"

"They're hotter," Jess replied with a straight face.

"I knew there's was something different about you. This explains why you've never had a girlfriend," Julie smirked, standing up and heading toward the kitchen.

"You suck, Jules," Jess called after her.

"Nothing to be ashamed about," Julie responded.

Jess followed the path to the kitchen and saw Julie taking out plates of food.

"I'm hungry," she stated.

Andrew, Julie's six year old brother, barreled into the room. The fourteen and fifteen year olds stared at him.

"I'm hungry, too," he said. His red hair was starting to become darker, possibly to match his brown eyes.

"Impeccable hearing, my friend," Jess said.

"Jess!" Andrew shouted, "I like school. It's fun."

"That's makes one of us," Jess smirked.

Julie frowned at him, "Where's Nanny, Andy?"

"She's cleaning the play room," he said.

"Andrew Keats, if you play, you have to help clean up," Julie said. Nanny was technically in charge while her mom was at the doctor's and her dad teaching a Saturday class, but Julie held more power over Andrew.

"Fine," he huffed, skipping back to the playroom.

Jess watched Julie order her brother around in amusement.

"What?"

"You're really bossy."

"Duh," Julie smiled and finished setting food on three plates.

Jess didn't really mind if Liz hadn't called yet.

* * *

**Please review. I'd like to thank the three readers I have heard from thus far. In the next chapter: Jess gets a jacket, Julie dates, and Jess gets shipped away.**


	4. High School Never Ends

Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls. Julie and her family are simply a figment of my imagination.

Be warned, there is an instance with Julie and her date. I made it as brief as possible.

**High School Never Ends**

Christmas Eve 2000

Julie and Jess wandered around Greenwich Village, bundled up in their warmest clothes. They had already scored great albums at the record store, and now they were window shopping.

"My mom and dad are going to love these," Julie said of the Hall and Oates and Simon and Garfunkel albums.

"Good taste just might be genetic," Jess mused.

Julie grinned and then noticed Jess was staring at a display in a window. She walked back to him and gasped.

"It's perfect. Very James Dean," Julie smiled, walking into the store.

"Jules!" Jess followed her.

He shook his head when he saw that she had already made the shopkeeper take the leather jacket from the mannequin and she had her wallet out.

"Jules, you're not buying this for me," Jess said, embarrassed.

"It's your Christmas present. Look surprised," Julie said handing her credit card to the cashier. The jacket was placed in a bag and Julie handed it to Jess.

"You're crazy," Jess said as they walked out of the store.

"Hey, how many band shirts have I stolen from you?" Julie asked.

Jess had lost count.

"It's the least I could do. You did get me my bracelet," Julie said, waving her wrist in front of Jess. The charms jingled. She was very impatient, and demanded to see her present when she spotted the wrapped box sticking out of Jess's pocket.

"Yeah, but-"

"No buts! Merry Christmas!"

* * *

February 2001

Jess glanced at his silent companion. They were eating burgers at a fast food place near Greenwich.

"What's up with you? Did you get a 'B' or something?" Jess joked.

Julie looked up green eyes serious, "I got asked out."

Jess nearly choked on a fry.

"What?"

"Bruce, of all people, asked me out for Valentine's Day," the fifteen year old clarified.

"That oaf jerk?" Jess frowned.

"Yeah."

"You said no," he assumed.

"Not exactly. We're going to dinner and then the school dance," Julie said.

Jess cursed under his breath. He really needed a cigarette. He knew if he pulled one out in front of Julie, she would lecture him.

"I know we spend Valentine's Day making fun of idiots on dates, but I was ambushed. There I was, reading _Emma_ and bam! I swear I think he's getting paid or it's a joke," Julie began to ramble apologetically.

"Calm down," the sixteen year old smirked, "If it's a joke, which it probably isn't, or he's being his usual dumbass self, just call me and I'll make up an emergency."

Julie grinned, "I knew I could count on you."

* * *

Julie frowned at her reflection in the mirror. She turned to Jess, "How do I look?" she asked.

"Good," Jess replied, feeling uneasy, "Is the dress necessary?"

"Yes. It's semi-formal, Jess," she smoothed down the knee-length blue skirt of the dress. She wore black tights underneath to keep warm. She rubbed her neck, thinking the v-neck showed too much. She pulled her hair out of a bun and let her waist length curls hang at her back.

"You look good," Jess said softly.

"Good," Julie smiled.

"Call me if he gets handsy. I'll kick his ass," Jess said.

* * *

Bruce was standing next to his car outside. He grinned upon seeing Julie.

"Hi," she greeted.

"Hey, you look great."

"Thanks."

"Right, here's my car," Bruce said, motioning to the BMW.

Julie slid into the passenger seat and endured twenty minutes of Bruce talking about himself before they reached the restaurant. She began to talk to herself in French, then translating it to German. She was glad her parents were multilingual and insisted on tutors when she was younger. Once there, Julie ordered immediately. She had shrugged off her coat, and didn't notice Bruce staring at her chest.

"So, what about you?" Bruce finally asked once Julie was halfway through her entrée.

"Uh, what was the question?" Julie asked sheepishly.

"I asked if you were having fun," Bruce frowned.

"Yeah, sure. Loads of fun," Julie said before returning to her meal.

"You're really quiet," Bruce observed.

"Not much to say."

"Want to get out of here?" Bruce asked.

Julie sighed in relief. They'd go to the dance, make an appearance, and then he'd take her home. En route to the car, Julie tensed at his hand on her lower back.

After a few minutes driving, Julie spoke up.

"This isn't the way to school," she said.

"I know," Bruce answered.

"Then where are we going?" Julie asked.

"You'll see."

Ten minutes later, Bruce pulled into an apartment's parking garage. Julie looked at him in confusion.

"You're really hot," he said, taking off his seatbelt. He leaned over and kissed Julie. He put his hand on her chest.

"What the hell?" Julie yelled, "Get off of me!" she pushed him.

"You tease," he grumbled.

"What are you talking about?"

"You'd lean over when eating. The way you bend over when you 'drop' something at school. It's like you were asking me to lay you," Bruce said, "You have a really nice rack and ass," he leaned forward.

"You pig!" Julie hit her hand on his shoulder, trying to push him away. She got out of the car and flipped him off. Bruce got out of the car and held her wrists.

"Want to go up to my room?" he leered, smacking her butt. He pushed her against the car.

Julie looked around in panic. The parking garage was empty.

"What the hell? I swear I'll call the cops! Let me go!" Julie shouted, trying to kick at him.

Bruce merely laughed. He pushed her back so she lay down on the hood of the car. He pulled at the top of her dress, groping her.

Julie closed her eyes and tried to think of something else. She squirmed, trying to move.

"You wanted this. You were expecting it," Bruce said.

She felt sick. She felt one hand at her back, fiddling with her dress's zipper, his other hand running up her leg to pull her tights down.

"What the fuck! Get off of her!"

Julie opened her eyes in relief.

"Jess!" she called, trying to push Bruce off of her.

"Oh, it's you, trailer trash," Bruce smirked, "why do you look all moody? Pissed I got further with your girlfriend than you ever will? Man, look at that ass," he laughed. "You can have your turn after I finish."

Jess balled up his fist and hit him square in the nose.

"You dick!"

"You would have raped her, you sick jackass!" Jess shouted at the boy holding his bleeding nose.

"Jess, just leave him. I'm fine," Julie said, escaping Bruce and buttoning her coat.

"If I ever see you near her again, I will kill you," Jess snarled before punching him again. He punched him in the gut and the eye before taking Julie's hand and leading her to his junky car.

"How'd you get here so fast?" Julie asked as she got in.

"I followed you," Jess admitted, feeling like a stalker.

"Thank you," Julie said.

"No problem. Did he hurt you?" Jess asked, looking at her.

"Emotionally or physically?" Julie said, willing herself not to cry.

Jess slammed his hand on the steering wheel, "You have to call the cops."

"No. It's fine," Julie muttered.

"He hurt you," Jess pointed out.

"He's going to tell everyone at school I'm a slut, Jess. Everyone's going to believe that I willingly let him feel me up," Julie sobbed.

"You're the furthest thing from a slut. Rona is a slut," Jess said, referring to a girl they knew from elementary school, and who now wore the school uniform's skirt at thigh length and kept a few buttons of her shirt unbuttoned, "And since when do you care what other people think? You don't give a shit because you're badass," Jess tried to get her to smile.

Julie snorted. She had seen Rona exit the boys' changing room with her shirt unbuttoned once after gym. Two guys followed after her.

Jess got to the Keats' apartment. He and Julie went inside and into the living room.

"Where are your parents?"

"Valentines weekend in the Hamptons. Nanny Louisa stayed with Andrew, but mom told her to take him with her so he can play with Jack," Julie said.

Jess looked at her.

"Nanny's grandson. He's five," Julie said, taking her coat off. She kicked off her shoes and then took off her beret and gloves. She held the side of her stomach gingerly.

She sat down on the couch and began to cry freely.

"Jules, shh," Jess sat down next to her. He put a hand on her back, cursing at Bruce in his mind, blaming him for the way she flinched.

"I feel so dirty, Jess," she looked at him, tears staining her pale cheeks.

"I'll kill him," Jess seethed, "I swear. I'll kill him, bring him back to life, and then kill him again."

"He's not worth it," Julie said emotionlessly.

After a few minutes of crying, Julie got up from her seat, "I hate this stupid dress. Shit, man!"

Julie tugged at the sleeves, trying to get rid of it. She stomped on the ground, pissed off.

"I want to step on it, burn it, whatever!" she cried. She slid onto the floor and held her head in her hands.

"Jules, what did he do?" Jess asked, almost afraid of the answer.

"He-h-he grabbed my chest and hit my ass, he was gonna stick his fingers…it's good you came when you did," Julie sobbed.

Jess sat down next to Julie on the ground and wrapped his arm around her. She put her head on his shoulder and cried.

"I need to take a shower. Many showers," Julie said.

Jess helped her stand up and Julie went to her room.

"You going to be long?" Jess asked.

An hour later, Julie got out of the bathroom wearing her warmest pajamas. Her red hair was wrapped up in a towel and her eyes were bloodshot from crying.

"How do you feel?" Jess asked.

"Like shit," Julie replied. She sat down on her bed, "I don't want to stay alone. What if he shows up?" She let her hair fall from the towel in damp ringlets.

"He won't," Jess said, sitting next to her, "Let's just say I took care of it, and I'm not leaving you alone again, ever," Jess promised.

Julie stood up and Jess followed suit. She gave him a hug before pushing her bed covers aside. She lay down and scooted to one side.

"Stay," she said.

Jess nodded. He took off his shoes and socks. He took off his sweater and kept his tee shirt on. Jess rummaged around in Julie's 'Jess drawer' and found his grey sweatpants. Some of his band shirts were there, as well as a copy of _The Sun Also Rises_. He ducked into the bathroom before changing. He joined Julie and kissed the top of her head. Julie turned to face him and smiled softly before closing her eyes. Jess wrapped his arm around her waist, just in case. He played with her hair, curling it around his finger. He relaxed when he heard her breathing steadily.

"I love you, Jules," he whispered.

"I love you," she mumbled.

Jess smiled to himself.

* * *

Jess opened his eyes to find Julie still asleep. He glanced at the alarm clock on the dresser and groaned. It was too early.

He watched Julie, hoping she would be okay. She stirred and sat up, hair falling over her eye.

"Morning," she said heavily.

"Morning," Jess repeated, brushing her hair behind her ear, "How do you feel?"

"Better," Julie tried to smile, "your arm crushed my ribs, though."

Jess's eyes widened, "Are you okay? Do you need ice?"

"I was joking," Julie snorted.

Jess scowled, "Don't scare me like that, okay?"

"Sorry," Julie said, getting out of bed. She stretched and put on a smile, "coffee?"

"Sure," Jess said, standing up. He rubbed his hair, messing it up even more. He followed her into the kitchen where she had already taken out two mugs.

"When are your parents getting home?" Jess asked.

"Tomorrow afternoon," Julie said.

"I'll call Liz and tell her I'm going to stay here," Jess said, reaching for the phone in the kitchen.

"You don't have to stay. I'm fine," Julie tried to convince herself more than Jess.

"Don't you remember what I said last night?"

Julie blushed.

"I'm not leaving you alone ever again," Jess said, turning a little red.

Julie bit her lip and turned to the coffee maker. She poured the coffee and put two spoons of sugar in each. She gave Jess the small milk package and watched him stir it into the coffee.

"You're dulling down the flavor," Julie said.

"I'm enhancing it," Jess shook his head.

"To each his own, I s'pose," she shrugged.

* * *

Jess got out of his car and lit a cigarette. Julie's parents had gotten home a little earlier than anticipated. He pulled Mrs. Keats aside and told her what had happened. She called Bruce's mom and yelled at her for raising a heathen, and that they'd be seeing each other in court. Jess smirked. Mr. Keats had clapped him on the shoulder and thanked him for helping Julie, but next time, he'd appreciate it if Jess wouldn't share a bed with Julie.

He threw his cigarette on the ground and crushed it with his foot. He went inside his apartment.

"Where were you? You were gone for three days," Liz said, hiccupping. She had a bottle of beer in her hand.

"I called you. I was at Julie's," Jess replied shortly.

"You're gonna get her pregnant, then you're gonna leave her. You Marianos are good at that," Liz slurred.

"Shut up," Jess said quietly.

"I don't know why I deal with you," Liz started to giggle.

_She's drunk. Ignore her. _It was a mantra Jess repeated almost everyday.

* * *

September 11, 2001

Jess watched the smoke rise in the air and gaped at the news report he had seen. What the hell had just happened? He was driving along in his car, on his way to meet Julie at her school so they could ditch for lunch, and bam, smoke and panicking people everywhere. Roads were closed. He got to Julie's school to see people filing out, escorted by teachers. Some kids had bloodshot eyes. Their parents worked in the Twin Towers. Some kids had no idea where their parents were.

"Jess," Julie called, running up to him.

"Jules, are you okay?" he asked.

"I'm not the one on that plane," she said quickly.

Jess was insanely glad that Julie lived in the Upper West Side and not the Lower East.

"Let me take you home," he said.

"Okay," Julie nodded.

* * *

October 2001

He was being freaking shipped off to the freaking middle of nowhere. His mom had gotten sick of him. So what, he broke into the library and got arrested. It was either that or get the crap beaten out of him by Daddy #4 (or was it 5?).

He and Julie sat on the swings in the park. Bruce got community service and anger management classes (which Jess thought was bull) and was thoroughly embarrassed at school, especially once it got out that he had gotten Rona pregnant. Both he and Rona left the school to sort out their issues.

"I hate _Moulin Rouge_," Julie said.

"Why?"

"Those idiots at school keep calling me Nicole," Julie snorted.

"Your hair is similar," Jess shrugged.

Julie raised an eyebrow before turning serious.

"I can't believe you're leaving tomorrow," she said.

"Liz has lost it. I'd rather cut my own ear off than leave," Jess said.

"Careful there Van Gogh, who are you going to send it to?" Julie asked.

"Funny, really," Jess deadpanned.

"Twenty-twenty-twenty four hours to go I wanna be sedated/Nothin' to do and no where to go-o-oh I wanna be sedated/Just get me to the airport put me on a plane/Hurry hurry hurry before I go insane/I can't control my fingers I can't control my brain," Julie started to sing under her breath.

"I'd probably want to be sedated there," Jess scowled.

"I'll visit," Julie offered.

"What, and ignore your SAT prep?" Jess teased.

"Just for you," Julie smirked.

* * *

October 30, 2001

"You're going to miss Halloween," Julie said, standing in front of Jess in the bus depot.

Jess had a duffel bag and wore his leather jacket.

"I'm going to miss a lot," Jess said, smirking.

"You're not going to be in the same state any more," Julie frowned.

"I'll be back as soon as I can," Jess said.

"Maybe they'll send you back for bad behavior," Julie joked.

"Here's hoping. I've never even met this uncle," Jess shook his head.

Julie pouted and Jess sighed.

"I'm going to miss you," she said, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"I'm going to miss you, too," Jess said.

Julie pressed her head against Jess's shoulder. Jess took her by the chin and kissed her on the forehead.

"I'll send you letters," he promised.

"Email?" Julie asked.

"Is probably slower than mail in Hicksville, Connecticut," Jess replied.

Julie chuckled.

"Bye, Jessie," Julie said, squeezing his hand.

"Bye, Jules," Jess bid his best friend farewell and got on the bus. He wasn't sure when he'd see her again.

**Thank you for the reviews. Next up, Stars Hollow. Please review.**


	5. Jess in Stars Hallow

Sorry it's been so long since I last updated. College life is pretty hectic. Hope this is enjoyable.

* * *

**Jess in Stars Hallow**

He had broken his promise. He had promised Julie that he wouldn't leave her alone, and here he was, getting off of the bus in this picturesque small town. He wanted to puke. Julie was his best friend, his only friend. He was fairly certain that he was Julie's only friend, too. He had a sneaking suspicion that without him getting in the way, she would throw herself into her school work (even more than she already did) and forget about him completely. She was too good to hang out with riff-raff like him, that much he knew for certain. Lost in his thoughts, he didn't even notice people staring at him strangely. He pulled at the sleeves of his leather jacket-pretty much the only reminder he had of his ginger friend.

He wandered into the diner Liz had told him to go to.

"Oh, you're here," a gruff looking man said.

"No, I'm invisible," Jess rolled his eyes, "Nice to see you, Uncle Luke."

"Just call me Luke," he said.

"Whatever," Jess shrugged.

"Follow me. Your mom told me to tell you your stuff will be here on Friday," he said, going upstairs.

"Great, we'll have a party," Jess said sarcastically, fighting the urge to roll his eyes.

Luke scowled at him and opened the door to what looked like an office.

"I know it's not much. It's short notice…"

"Whatever," he dropped his duffel bag on the ground and decided to leave.

"Where are you going?"

"Out."

* * *

He hated this place. Luke wouldn't leave him alone and he kept pestering him. The only good thing was meeting Rory. She had a nice collection of books. Her mom, on the other hand, was a nutcase. She yelled at him and Jess blew her off. He didn't need anyone trying to fix him. He had borrowed Rory's copy of Howl, and smirked upon seeing her surprise that he read.

"Let's bail," he had told her, lifting the window.

"It's Tuesday night in Stars Hallow. The twenty four hour minimart closed at nine," Rory said, confused.

"Then we can go stare at our shoes," Jess tried. Julie wouldn't mind staring at shoes. No strike that, she'd buy the shoes.

"Sookie made a ton of food for dinner. She's a great chef," Rory began to ramble.

"Fine."

He left to get a beer and walked outside. He got a lecture from Lorelai. She knew zilch of his life. Yeah, sure she invented the pissy teenage attitude. Did she have stepdads who hit her and a druggie for a mother? He didn't think so. If it weren't for the Keats' kindness, he'd probably be dead by now.

He missed Halloween with Julie. They were supposed to be Sid and Nancy. Julie had been planning since last Christmas.

The next time he saw Rory after returning her book, she was wearing a huge puffy dress and eating a burger. He was wearing flannel.

"Go change!" Luke yelled at him.

"I thought this was the uniform."

"Change."

"Whatever you say, Uncle Luke," Jess said, going upstairs.

"It's Luke, Mr. Luke to you," he shouted.

* * *

Jess was pleased with himself. A fake crime scene always livened things up. He felt slightly guilty when he saw the kook from the grocery store fight with Luke, but he didn't care much.

"How are you Jess?" Lorelai had asked him, in what he supposed was her attempt at civility.

"I'm not bleeding or anything."

"So it's a good day," she nodded.

Jess was in Rory's room. She let him use her computer so he could send an email.

_Jules,_

_ Get me out of here! I'm loosing my mind. These people are insane. Someone, sedate me now! How's Manhattan? Anyone miss me?_

_-Jess_

"You done?" Rory asked, trying to see who he sent it to.

"Yeah. Thanks," he said. He took his jacket from the back of the chair and shrugged it on, ready to leave.

"No problem," Rory said.

* * *

_Jessie!_

_ Guess what? Last I heard, Liz is at AA meetings. It's a start. Maybe you could come back once she's sober? Oh, and Heath Ledger moved into an apartment a few blocks down. Let operation Mrs. Ledger begin._

_-Julie_

**Mrs. Jules Ledger,**

**Of course you'd stalk him. AA? Really? Sounds good. Maybe. I'm very impatient. I swear. I just spent a night at the inn here with the entire town. Save me. **

**-Jess**

_Jess,_

_I met Heath Ledger! I just about fainted. He's even prettier in real life. I am taking so many AP classes my brain exploded during finals. Merry Christmas and Happy New Year!_

_-Mrs. Ledger_

**Jules,**

**So glad you met the love of your life. When's the wedding? Actually, don't invite me, I might try to seduce the groom. Merry Christmas and Happy New Year right back at you.**

**-Jess**

**Julie,**

**HAPPY 16th Birthday!**

**-Jess**

_Jessie_

_Thanks for the records you sent! Who knew that mental institute you live in has some taste in music? _

_-Julie_

**Jules,**

**Save me. I am being driven to madness. I just spent 80 bucks on a basket.**

**-Jess**

_Jess,_

_You've lost it. _

_Julie_

_BTW, I got early admittance into Columbia! Those extra APs paid off!_

**Jules,**

**Congrats! I'm invited to your graduation, right?**

**

* * *

**

The following months went by in a haze. He pissed off Dean by bidding on Rory's basket. He found her bracelet, got accused of trying to destroy their relationship by Lorelai, cleaned out some gutters, set out a funeral spread for some random relative, and got into a car crash with Rory one day in late April. He called 911 and made sure Rory was okay before leaving. Luke kicked him out. The next day he found himself in front of Julie's apartment.

"Jess, what are you doing here?" Julie asked, rubbing her eyes.

"I got kicked out," Jess said, telling her briefly about the car accident.

"It's not your fault something ran into the road," Julie said, handing him a cup of coffee.

"Yeah, well, over there I'm the king of hooligans. She's like the town's angel or something," Jess shrugged.

Julie bit the inside of her cheek, "I'm sure she doesn't blame you, but she might if she keeps hearing people talk crap about you."

"What are you, a psychologist?"

"I'm debating it as a major," Julie said, "that, or foreign languages."

"Smarty pants," Jess teased the sixteen year old.

Mrs. Keats walked into the living, "Jess, what brings you to our neck of the woods?"

"A graduation," he said with a grin.

Mrs. Keats beamed, "We're so proud of you, Julie. Ma fille est très intelligente! Ma soeur sera si jalouse. Son fils est un peu stupide," she began to babble in French.

"Oui, maman," Julie replied.

Jess should have picked up some French by now, but no dice. Mrs. Keats would have random bursts of rambling in her native tongue. Her English was so perfect that Jess hadn't realized that she was French until he and Julie were in middle school.

"Jess, are you staying with us, or with your mom?" Mrs. Keats asked.

"Here, if you don't mind. Liz wasn't too pleased to see me," Jess answered.

"No problem. I'll get the couch ready for you," she said, walking to the playroom to check on Andrew.

"She yell?" Julie asked.

Jess nodded.

* * *

A few weeks later, Rory Gilmore showed up in NYC in her school uniform and cast. She ditched school to see him. Jess was impressed and surprised upon seeing her there. He honestly didn't think she had the guts. Maybe she was more gutsy than he had assumed. He showed her around and got her a hot dog. He showed her his and Julie's favorite music store, and sent her on her way. He wished he could introduce her to Julie, but she was busy taking AP exams.

* * *

"Congrats, Columbia girl," Jess said to Julie the evening of her graduation. They had just finished eating the dinner Mrs. Keats had made. He and Julie sat on the couch, her head resting on his shoulder.

"Thanks," Julie said, noticing his packed bag, "You're going back."

Jess nodded, "You're going to college. You're going to be too busy to deal with me."

Julie smiled sadly, "I'm going to miss you, punk."

"Likewise," Jess gave her a hug, kissing the top of her head.

* * *

**So, this is fairly short since we all know what happened when Jess was in Stars Hallow. It was more of a recap, with some emails thrown in. Not the most exciting thing, I know. I have the rest of the story written out to about 2006, a year after Jess showed Rory his book. **

**Please review.**


	6. ChChChanges

**Ch-Ch-Changes**

2002-2003

Jess kissed Rory Gilmore. He also played a hand in her very public break-up with Dean. He used Yahoo to find how far Yale was from Stars Hollow. 22.8 miles. Then, he did one of the dumbest things he'd done. He left her without a goodbye after meeting his father Jimmy. Now he was in California, living with Jimmy, his girlfriend Sasha, and her daughter Lily.

Jess sat in his temporary home and dialed Julie's home number, knowing he'd have to pay Jimmy for the long distance bill. During the school year, he had called her cell phone, was a graduation gift from her parents. He had endured her ranting about her awfully high strung roommate for hours on end.

"_Hello_?" Julie said.

"Hey Jules," Jess said.

_"Hey, how's California? Bright and sunny?"_

"Pretty much. What are you up to?" Jess asked.

_"Packing. I just finished unpacking, and now I have to go back to school,"_ she groaned_, "by the way, do you want me to send you your shirts?"_

"Keep them," Jess replied immediately, "So, packing?"

_"Yeah, I can't wait to meet my new roommate. We'll probably move the furniture in later since we're not sure how small the room is."_

"Sounds good."

_"Hopefully she's not heinous or a psychopath like Debra was. She was so OCD and neurotic it hurt. And daddy made sure I'm not on a coed floor after the shock he got last year," J_ulie snorted.

Last year, she had been placed on a coed floor. Julie didn't mind, but Mr. Keats did. He made sure she was placed in a girls' only dorm by the third day of school.

"Good," Jess said gruffly. Julie should be nowhere near stupid, horny college boys. He made sure to show up every once in a while to scare off any boy that showed an interest in the petite redhead.

He heard some background noise, mostly Mrs. Keats yelling to Nanny about boxes.

_"Hey Jess, I gotta go. It looks like a tornado made a stop in my room," _Julie said apologetically.

"I'll call you, okay?" he said.

_"I head back Thursday. Just call my cell after that," _Julie said.

"Okay, bye."

"_Bye_."

Jess hung up the phone. Three minutes was not enough to talk to his best friend. He didn't like California all too much, anyways. It made no sense for him to wear his leather jacket under the bright sun.

* * *

2004

Jess drove up to Columbia to see Julie. Her roommate Heather had gone to dinner after having given Jess a once over and a thumbs up sign to Julie, who rolled her eyes.

"You look so damn depressed," Julie said as they sat in her dorm room. She played with the ends of her newly shoulder-length hair.

"I'm not depressed," he answered shortly.

"Jess, tell me what's wrong, or I'll beat it out of you," she said.

"Try me, half-pint."

Julie scowled.

"It's a girl isn't it?" she asked softly, then smiled, "My little Jessie-poo actually has feelings for a girl, this is a historic moment. It's about time. Who is it?"

"The girl from Stars Hollow."

"You fell in love with a girl from the mental asylum? That's wonderful," Julie grinned.

"Jules, she doesn't like me. I just left her, I didn't even say I was leaving," Jess admitted. Julie's grin turned into a scowl and she slapped her friend.

"The hell, Jess? You don't just do that to people," Julie fumed.

"I screwed up."

"Big time," she agreed, offering a small smile. He could be so daft and idiotic sometimes.

They sat in silence, "Go tell her you love her. If it's meant to be, it will be," Julie said.

"You're crazy," Jess rolled his eyes.

"Just trying to help."

* * *

Julie obviously didn't think Jess would tell Rory he loved her and then drive away. He would have gotten another bruise if he told her that. Even the self-help books didn't help.

He found himself back in Stars Hollow for Liz's wedding to the Renaissance Fair guy, TJ. At least he wasn't a drunk, Jess thought. Months later, he showed up at Yale, telling Rory they should run away together. Big mistake.

He drove back to New York, to Columbia, to see Julie packing up her bags. She yelled at him and told him that people just don't go asking other people to run away with them. It didn't work like that in real life. He said they could spend the summer hanging out, like when they were younger.

Julie frowned, "I'm going to Sorbonne in two weeks for the summer program, and then for the semester."

"Well then we just have to make the most of two weeks, don't we?" Jess asked with a small smile.

The two weeks flew by and Jess accompanied Julie to the airport. She bid him goodbye with a long hug and a promise to email him as soon as she got settled.

* * *

2004-Fall

One day, Jess found himself in Philadelphia. That was when he met Matt and Chris, the owners of what would become Truncheon. He somehow got himself hired and moved there.

Matt and Chris were co-owners and Jess ended up running the store and editing manuscripts before sending them to Chris to review and publish. Before all of that could happen, they set about cleaning the building and painting it to make it appear more appealing. They set up bookcases and bought couches and tables and chairs. Matt had the genius idea of selling coffee and pastries. The lounge area would be where Matt and Chris talked to clients and Jess would edit in the back room. Matt usually manned the front table and Chris talked business. Matt was responsible for finding the clients in the first place.

Months later, Truncheon Books was up and running quite smoothly. Jess had moved into a loft, so he slept on the couch he bought.

"Jess, you can write," Matt said, looking at revisions of a manuscript.

"I prefer editing," he said tersely.

"Man, imagine how many books you'd sell," Matt said, trying to convince him of his talent.

"I'll think about it, okay?" he said, putting his jacket on to go outside and make a call.

"_Allo_?" came Julie's voice. He grinned at hearing her French accent. He had to admit that she sounded cute.

"Hey Jules," Jess greeted.

"_Hey, Jess. How's it going in Philly_?" she asked, shuffling about her room.

"So far so good. When are you going home?" he asked, knowing her semester abroad was coming to an end.

"_I'm not. I love it here, Jess. I've spent my entire life in New York, and Europe is so different. I've applied for another semester here. If not here, then Charles University in Prague_," she began to ramble, "_I'll only be back for Christmas and the summer_."

"Oh," Jess said, feeling stupid. Of course she'd want to stay in Europe.

"_Yeah_," Julie said softly.

He heard someone call to her, "_Un moment. Je parle avec mon ami_," she said.

"You'll be back for the summer though, right?" Jess asked.

"_That's the plan. Then hopefully I can finish off my last year in Europe_," Julie answered, "_I gotta go. We're all going to the opera. Carmen_."

"Right, of course. I'll talk to you later," said Jess, voice quieter than it had been moments ago.

"_Bye_," Julie said sadly, "_Jess_?"

"Yeah?" he said.

"_I miss you,"_ she said simply.

_"I miss you, too," _he admitted. He heard some babbling in French and Julie sigh in annoyance.

"_I have to go, bye_," she said.

"Bye," Jess said, hanging up.

He walked back inside. Matt gave him a once over, "Who died?"

"No one," Jess snapped, snatching the manuscript from the taller man's hands.

* * *

**I just summed up the rest of what happened during his time on the show, since we all know what happened. Please review, and Happy Thanksgiving!**


	7. Welcome to Philadelphia

This one is fairly long. I hope it's enjoyable.

**Welcome to Philadelphia**

Summer 2005

"You're writing a book?" Julie asked, eyebrow raised.

He and Julie sat in a café in Manhattan for lunch. He had jumped at the opportunity of seeing her before she jetted off to Europe again.

"About the absurdity of Stars Hollow," Jess snickered.

Julie shook her head and laughed, "I think you miss it there."

"Do not," Jess shook his head.

"Do too," Julie said.

Jess stuck out his tongue.

"Very mature," Julie deadpanned before shoveling food in her mouth.

"Did they not feed you in Paris?" Jess smirked.

"They sit down for hours on end for each meal, but they barely touch their food. They looked at me like I was an alien for finishing so soon," Julie ranted.

"They're weird. They eat frogs and snails."

Julie grimaced, "Don't remind me."

Jess took in his friend's appearance. Her hair had gotten longer and the curls had gotten looser. She still looked young, but more mature and worldly. She wore a white blouse and simple knee-length shorts with sandals. She definitely picked up on French fashion.

"Do you still smoke?" Julie asked, breaking Jess away from his observations.

"No," Jess replied.

"Good. I don't want to kick your ass," Julie said.

"Like you could. You look like a twig," Jess snorted. Julie had always been tiny, but she looked smaller.

"The French didn't feed me," she pouted, "Mom told me I need to gain ten pounds or she won't let me leave."

"Then eat," Jess said.

"I am!" Julie said, taking another bite of her sandwich. "So, did Matt and Chris give you time off or something?"

"Yeah. A week."

"That's not nearly enough time to spend together," Julie scoffed. Her face suddenly lit up. "I'm not taking classes this summer. I could spend June and part of July here, then stay with you a couple of weeks. I'll fly to Paris from Philadelphia! I mean, if you don't mind," Julie said quickly.

"I don't mind," Jess smirked, "the only problem is that I live in a loft."

"Sleeping bag, got it," Julie said, "It'll be as close to roughing it I will ever do."

* * *

July 30, 2005

Jess picked up Julie at the bus station. (They tended to be around buses a lot, didn't they?) They got to his apartment and Julie blanched at the small size.

"How do you live here?"

"It's better than the dump Liz had in Brooklyn," Jess shrugged.

Julie nodded. At least the loft was clean and there was no cocaine in sight. She dropped her suitcase on the ground.

"Is that all you're taking to Paris?" Jess asked.

"I'm shipping my warmer clothes," Julie said, taking seat on the couch. "I have a sleeping bag, too."

"There's no way I'm letting you sleep on a sleeping bag. I bought one of those air mattresses. I can return it in a month," he smirked.

"So I get the couch?" Julie asked.

"No, you get the mattress. The couch is kind of lumpy," Jess said.

"Fine," Julie huffed.

"What do you want to do?"

"See Philly, get a cheesesteak. That's protocol here, right?" she added the last bit sarcastically.

Jess shook his head. It was going to be a long few weeks.

* * *

The next day, Jess got back from work to find Julie hogging the bathroom.

"Jules, don't use all the hot water," he knocked on the bathroom door.

A few minutes later, he heard the water turn off and Julie stuck her head out the door.

"I decided to take a cab around to sightsee a bit. Big mistake. I think there was vomit on the seats," she started, "so I'm going to use as much hot water as I like!"

"Are you done?" Jess asked.

"Yeah," Julie said sheepishly. She stepped out of the bathroom in shorts and a tank top, "It's so freaking humid."

"You used up all the hot water," Jess scowled.

"Well, I don't like cold showers."

Ten minutes later, a freshly showered Jess joined Julie on the couch.

"What are you watching?" he asked. He rolled his eyes upon seeing Patrick Verona sing and dance on the bleachers.

Julie grinned widely, leaning forward.

"Jeeze," Jess shook his head.

"Hush," Julie ordered.

"You are obsessed."

"Not denying it. Didn't you say you'd seduce him?" Julie smirked.

"You're taking that out of context," Jess said, rolling his eyes.

"You can't have my husband, sorry," Julie grinned.

"Whatever. So, vomit taxi you say?"

"It was so gross," Julie shuddered.

"We'll do something Saturday, how's that?"

"What am I going to do the rest of the week? I'm bored," Julie pouted, crossing her arms.

"I guess you can come to Truncheon. Watch out for Matt, he'll hit on you," Jess said.

"Oh, you know how I love to get hit on by people I've never met," Julie deadpanned.

* * *

Jess led Julie into Truncheon. She looked around, the bookshelf catching her attention before noticing the poets and artists with berets atop their heads. She laughed to herself, recalling that she only wore berets in the fall and winter in Paris.

"Hey Chris, this is my friend Julie."

"Nice to meet you," Julie said.

"Likewise. You were in France, right?" he said.

"Yeah," she replied warily.

"Do you know any aspiring artists who might want to come to the U.S.?"

Jess scowled, "She's here on vacation, man."

"I can talk to my friends there," Julie offered.

"See, Jess, Julie understands business."

Julie beamed.

"Jess, can you look at these?" Matt asked, coming in from the back room, reading something.

"Sure."

Matt looked up and he grinned idiotically, "Hi, I'm Matt."

"Julie," she responded, trying not to laugh at the expression on his face.

"So, Julie, I know this is sudden, but do you want to get some dinner sometime," Matt asked.

Julie smirked and opened her mouth to speak, having a good zinger in mind.

"She's here with me," Jess said, then cursed at himself since that came out wrong.

"What he means is, I'm staying with him," Julie said, "we've known each other since first grade."

She scowled at Jess, completely ditching the insult she had in mind.

"Aw, that's sweet," Matt said, "so what do you say?"

"She's nineteen," Jess pointed out. Matt was twenty-two.

Julie's scowl got deeper.

"So, you were nineteen when we hired you," Matt said.

"Sure," Julie finally answered, sending Jess a glare.

Jess scowled.

"I know this great Chinese place a few blocks down," Matt said.

"Sounds good."

"So, Friday night? I'll pick you up at seven?"

"Perfect," Julie grinned.

* * *

"I can't believe you're going out with him," Jess groaned as Julie rummaged through her suitcase to find sandals with a heel. Jess couldn't help but glance at her legs. Her knee-length dress was too short, in his opinion. Anything above the ankle was too short.

"Jess, there's no harm in going to dinner," Julie shrugged, "he was being nice."

"He asks out every pretty girl he sees," Jess grumbled under his breath.

"It's not like he asked for my hand in marriage," Julie smirked, "I'm still waiting on Heath."

Jess tried not to laugh.

Julie pulled on her shoes and adjusted her green shirtdress. She tied a brown belt around her waist and looked in the bathroom mirror. She took her hair out of the ponytail and ruffled her hair.

"You look fine," Jess said, flipping through the TV channels.

"Good."

* * *

"So, you went to school in Paris?" Matt asked as they ate Chinese food.

"For the study abroad program at Columbia. My parents are professors there," Julie nodded, reaching for an egg roll.

"And you met Jess where?"

"First grade. We sat next to each other. We verbally burned the class bully," Julie said, grinning.

"Cool," Matt nodded, "So you're here visiting?"

Julie nodded, "I go back to Paris in three weeks."

"Oh," Matt nodded, slightly bummed.

"It was really nice of you to ask me out," Julie said.

"I bet you get asked out all the time," Matt said.

Julie smiled, "Not really. And if I do, it's by French guys who think I want to eat frogs."

"That stinks," Matt grinned.

"Yeah," Julie said, finishing off her plate of beef fried rice and chow mein.

"You eat fast."

"It's a gift."

"I'm sure. Do you want anything else to eat?" he asked.

"Nope. I'm good," she said, glancing at her watch. It was nine thirty, "It's a little early to head back."

"There's a bar across the street," Matt shrugged.

"I don't have an ID," Julie frowned.

"You drink though, right?"

"There's no legal drinking age in France. You just can't buy alcohol until you're eighteen," Julie said.

"Cool. Let's go."

"Okay."

They paid and walked across the street. No one checked Julie for an ID. They sat at the counter and Matt ordered two beers.

"Thanks," Julie shouted above the din of the music and the crowd.

"No problem."

"Do you want to dance?" Matt asked.

"Sure," Julie nodded, finishing off her drink.

Julie started moving to the rhythm of the music while Matt swayed awkwardly.

"Come on," Julie laughed, taking his hands and turning him around.

"I can't dance," he admitted.

"It's okay," Julie smirked. She put her hands on his waist and tried to get him to move. She moved her hands to his shoulders and Matt rested his at her waist.

"Fine, we'll sway," Julie snorted.

Matt chuckled, "Sorry I'm such a bad dance partner."

Julie said it was all right and her eyes searched the bar, "Look, it's Jess and Chris."

"Great," Matt mumbled. Julie had already broken away from him and was moving toward them. He followed her.

"What're you doing here?" he asked Chris.

"A client wanted to meet us here," he shrugged.

Matt didn't believe it. Julie had sat down next to Jess and was telling him something quietly. Jess shook his head and Julie frowned. He instead took Julie's hand and led her to the dance floor.

"Jess doesn't dance," Chris said in confusion.

"You're such a party pooper," Julie said. Jess wouldn't buy her another drink.

"Too bad," Jess said, trying to ignore Julie's hands resting on his shoulders or playing with the ends of his hair. His hands rested on her hips and they moved slightly.

"Fun sucker," she pouted.

"Fine. I'll get you another drink," he said.

Julie cheered and they walked back to the bar counter.

"Vodka and coke, please," she said.

Jess ordered and handed her the drink.

"It's good Jessie, try some."

"Jessie?" Matt and Chris laughed.

"Shut up," he snapped at his employers.

Two drinks later, Julie had trouble standing up.

"Shit," Jess cursed.

"You cussed," Julie giggled.

"She can't hold her liquor," Jess told Matt, "I'll take her home."

"Fine," Matt nodded.

"Matt, I had fun. Thanks for the food," Julie sat down next to him and kissed him on the cheek.

"Me too," he smiled.

"Come on Jules," Jess helped her up. Julie waved excitedly to Matt.

* * *

Jess opened the door to his apartment. Julie kicked off her shoes. She collapsed on the couch.

"My head is spinning," she complained.

"You're a lightweight. I knew this would happen."

"Well so-rry," Julie said before Jess picked her up and carried her to the bathroom.

"Hey!"

He set her down in the tub and turned on the cold water.

"I hate you!" she said, dripping wet. She stood shakily and glared. Jess immediately regretted his actions as her dress clung to her.

She tried to step out of the tub, but couldn't. Jess held her hand and helped her out. She slipped, falling on Jess.

"Ow," they both groaned.

"Never let me drink again," Julie muttered. She had no energy to stand up.

"You barely weigh anything," Jess said, tempted to poke her ribs.

"Lucky for you then, 'cause I'm not moving," she said with a huff.

Jess couldn't say that he minded that very much.

"How long are we going to lay here?" Jess asked.

"I can't move. I'm still drunk," Julie frowned, feeling a headache come on.

Jess leaned forward until he sat up, making Julie lay down. His knees straddled Julie's legs and he heard her breath quicken.

"Jess," Julie whispered, "why are you looking at me like that?"

"I can't move," he said quietly. He leaned forward more and tucked a strand of Julie's hair behind her ear. His mouth was mere centimeters from hers.

Julie blinked.

"You can't kiss me. You're in love with the girl from Stars Hollow," Julie whispered as if she were telling a secret. Jess pulled away from Julie in shock. He had forgotten about Rory for a moment.

He helped her up wordlessly. Julie stumbled a little but managed to make it to the mattress. Jess tossed a pair of dry pajamas to her and turned around while she changed. Once she stumbled onto the mattress, Jess turned to face her.

Jess watched her for a few minutes until he was sure she was asleep. He draped the blanket over her and kissed her on the forehead. He had something to write.

* * *

Jess was typing up a storm when Julie woke up. Her messy curls were stuck to her neck.

"So, how drunk did I get last night?" Julie asked, taking the aspirin and water Jess handed her.

"Fairly smashed," Jess answered.

"I didn't embarrass myself in front of Matt, did I?" Julie asked worriedly as she went to her suitcase to take out a change of clothing.

"No," Jess frowned.

"Good," Julie smiled softly to herself.

"So, are you going to go out with him again?" Jess asked.

Julie shrugged, "It'd be pointless since I'm leaving."

Jess sighed in relief.

"But it wouldn't hurt," she said.

Jess scowled, "Whatever you want."

* * *

Julie was with Matt. Jess didn't care. Really, he didn't. The nightmare he just woke up from, the one with Julie and Matt announcing their wedding, was silly, to be honest. It meant nothing. Plus, who was he to dictate what Julie did with her life?

Julie entered Jess's loft and took off her shoes.

"Hey," she greeted.

"Hey," Jess scowled, "you were at Truncheon?"

"Yeah," she nodded, sitting down next to him.

Jess eyed her for a few seconds, thanking the powers that be that she was wearing his ACDC shirt and jeans.

"I didn't sleep with him," Julie said, rolling her eyes.

"Thank God," Jess sighed in relief.

"Hey!" she smacked him, "I can sleep with whomever I want to sleep with. There just hasn't been anyone yet."

"Matt has a new girlfriend every two weeks. I don't want you to get caught up in his never-ending cycle of girlfriends," Jess looked at her warily.

"I know. Besides, I leave next week."

"I knew you were smart," Jess said, wrapping his arm around Julie's shoulder. Julie shoved him gently and laughed at his insulted expression.

"So, any plans for fall?" Julie asked.

"Finishing the book. Getting it published," he shrugged.

"I can see the dedication now: 'To the girl I love. Run away with me'," Julie joked.

Jess threw a pillow at her.

"You little punk!" Julie threw the pillow back at him. Jess dodged the pillow and Julie growled.

"You have no aim, half pint," Jess laughed.

Julie stood up and took the pillow from him and proceeded to hit him.

"Stop it," Jess grumbled. He grabbed her hips and pulled her onto his lap so she was facing him. He wrapped his arms around her lower back and Julie scowled at him.

"Let me go," she said.

"Only if you stop hitting me," he said, absentmindedly rubbing her back.

Julie let out a small sound, "Fine."

"Okay," Jess said, but made no move to move his hands.

Julie sighed and pressed her forehead against Jess's.

"Who am I going to fight with in Paris?" she mumbled.

"Who did you fight with last year?"

"No one," Julie pouted, playing with Jess's hair.

"Poor you. People there actually like you, huh?" he smirked.

"Shut up. You know you love me," Julie joked.

Jess's smirk disappeared, "I know," he said seriously.

Julie blinked and pulled away from Jess, suddenly feeling awkward.

* * *

Julie stood in the airport with her suitcase. She turned to Jess.

"That's me," she said after listening to the announcement.

Jess nodded wordlessly. He pulled Julie into a hug and kissed the top of her head like he had so many times before. Julie leaned back and kissed his cheek.

"You need to shave," she said quietly.

Jess nodded and pressed a soft kiss to Julie's lips. Julie's eyes widened in shock.

"I'm going to miss you," Jess whispered, not letting her go.

"I'll be back soon," she promised.

Jess let go of her waist and Julie stepped back.

"See ya later, Jessie," she said, turning away.

Jess watched her leave. She put her fingers on her lips and frowned. She was so confused.

* * *

Fall 2005

Jess saw Rory again when he showed her his book. She looked like some stuck up snob and lived at her grandparents. Julie was rich too, but she didn't act like that. Rory also had a blond dick of a boyfriend. He yelled at her and left after wishing her a happy birthday. That counted as a goodbye, right?

He tried to call Julie, but her phone was always turned off or her roommate Claire answered.

"_She eez not 'ere right now. She eez studying een ze bibliotheque_," Claire had repeated to him so many times.

Julie had finally replied to one of her emails in November to let him know she would be in Prague for her last semester.

After that, they emailed each other at least once a month, and Jess finally felt like they had a friendship again.

One day, she didn't answer. He called Mrs. Keats and she told him that she was rooming with her new boyfriend, a fellow named Daniel since her previous roommate Katia got married.

Jess hung up the phone in anger. He cussed under his breath and went out to buy a pack of cigarettes.

He bought a plane ticket and everything. He was ready to leave the day after Truncheon's open house. He met his cousin, April and was really confused. Of course, Rory had to show up and kiss him to make her dick boyfriend jealous. He sobered up after that. If Julie was truly happy, he had no reason to stop her. It was rare for people to be happy.

* * *

**Thank you for reading. Please review.**


	8. And There She WasSid and Nancy

**And There She Was/Sid and Nancy**

Summer 2006

Jess woke up to hear a knock on his apartment door. The knocking got more desperate and louder. He rubbed his eyes and padded across the floor, nearly tripping on a shoe. He opened the door to see Julie, looking tired with bags around her eyes.

"Hiya, Jess," she said, trying to smirk at his boxers. "Put some pants on."

"Jules," Jess whispered, surprised, "Come here," he gave her a hug.

"Jess," Julie whimpered, crumpling.

"Julie, what is it?" he led her the couch.

"Daniel. I believed him, I'm so stupid!" Julie fumed.

"Whoa, calm yourself, Keats. You're not stupid."

"He used me. He wanted American citizenship," Julie said angrily.

"Want me to go kick his ass?"

"I already did. He has a black eye," Julie said, sounding proud of herself.

"Nice," Jess smiled.

"I thought he loved me," Julie said dejectedly.

"Only an idiot would lie to you," Jess said, rubbing her back. He really wanted to kill this guy.

"I trusted him. He took me out for dinner, complimented me, told me he loved me," Julie said in a daze, tears springing to her eyes.

Jess drew circles on Julie's back.

"I couldn't tell my parents. They'd shit a brick," Julie shook her head.

"What about graduation?"

"I couldn't deal with it anymore. I just left," she admitted.

Jess nodded in understanding.

"I packed up and left the night of graduation. I didn't leave a note or anything," Julie laughed.

"Good."

Julie sighed and looked at Jess from the corner of her eye.

"I see you shaved."

"See, I listen."

"Rarely," Julie yawned.

"Sleepy?"

Julie nodded, "An annoying kid sat behind me. Kept kicking at my chair."

"I returned the air mattress," Jess told her.

"It's okay," Julie leaned into his chest.

Jess lay down and Julie lay next to him. Jess pulled the blanket on the ground over them and played with Julie's hair.

* * *

"Jess, wake up man," Matt knocked on the door. He took the key from under the welcome mat Julie had insisted on last year, and opened the door.

"You're late for wo-" he stopped short at the sight of Julie fast asleep next to Jess. Jess motioned for Matt to be quiet. He maneuvered himself off of the couch and ran a hand through his hair.

"She got back early this morning," Jess whispered.

"Man, you must have missed her," he grinned, "I didn't know you had it in you."

"Get your mind out of the gutter," Jess scolded him, pulling his jeans on. He took yesterday's tee from the coffee table and pulled it on over his white shirt.

"Fine. We need you at work. Manuel turned his draft in just now, and he wants it published in three days," Matt whispered.

"It was due a month ago," Jess scowled.

"I know. He doesn't like the idea of pushing back the publishing date," Matt said.

"Jess," Julie groaned, sitting up. She spotted Matt and waved.

"Morning," the taller man said.

"Hey," she waved and got off of the couch. Her jeans and blouse were wrinkled.

"Coffee?" Jess asked her.

"I can get it. Continue talking business," she said, walking into the small kitchen.

"Oh, me too," Matt said raising his hand.

"I brought, quite literally, a ton of espresso with me," Julie said, pouring water into the coffee maker, "Maybe you could sell it at Truncheon. I swear it has crack in it or something, it's so addicting."

"Crack coffee?" Matt asked, "Count me in."

Julie smiled and shook her head.

"So, Manuel?" Jess crossed his arms across his chest.

"Right. He's afraid of you, so maybe he'll listen to you."

"Let's go."

"But, my coffee," Matt said.

"There's coffee at work," Jess sighed in exasperation.

Matt sulked to the door, "Bye Julie."

"Bye," she waved.

"You going to okay?" Jess asked quietly.

Julie nodded, trying to smile.

* * *

"When are you going to ask her out, man?" Matt asked as they walked into Truncheon.

"She just broke up with her boyfriend," Jess answered quickly.

Matt looked at him suspiciously, "Coward."

"She's been my best friend for over ten years. I can't ruin that."

"I'm not your best friend?" Matt gaped at him, looking seriously hurt. Jess rolled his eyes.

"Manuel!" Jess called to the poet.

"Jess," he nodded, fidgeting.

"You're a month past deadline. We can't publish so soon. Give us a month, like we were supposed to have, or we drop you," Jess cut to the point.

"Fine," Manuel replied, looking disheartened.

Jess got home around eight to see Julie circling apartments for rent in the paper.

"Hi," she greeted, "I made spaghetti if you want any. It's in the fridge. If you get food poisoning, not my fault."

"Got it," Jess said, walking to the kitchen. He took out the bowl and put it in the microwave.

"What are you looking at?" he asked.

"Places to stay," she said. She had changed her clothes and her hair was tied back in a braid.

"You can stay here," Jess offered.

"It's barely big enough for just you," Julie said, "I graduated, and now I need to live in the real world-find a job, get a place of my own."

"You're not going to Manhattan?" Jess asked in surprise.

"No. It's too obvious. I'd get a job at Columbia working as a TA for my parents. Isn't it bad enough they were my professors for two years?" Julie said.

"Well, you can stay here as long as you need to," Jess said, taking the bowl out of the microwave. He leaned against the counter and began to eat.

"Thanks," Julie said. She circled something else, "I talked to my parents. They're proud I graduated. I'm heading back for the weekend. I had all my stuff shipped there anyway," she said, glancing at the small duffel bag she had with her.

"Cool."

* * *

Jess was insanely bored. He sat in front of his laptop, trying to think of something to write. The Subsect had sold surprisingly well, and Chris said he should write another book. Jess knew he couldn't write it about Stars Hollow. That part of his life was definitely over.

Julie was in New York with her parents and brother. Andrew was already in middle school and taller than Julie. She was there to pack up her belongings and explain to her parents why she wasn't staying with them to the best of her ability.

He had nothing to do, and no food. He figured he should probably go to the grocery store a few blocks down since Julie goes through food as if she's never eaten 's too lazy. They'll order pizza.

* * *

Jess opened his eyes to see Julie throw a blanket over him.

"Hey," he said sleepily. Man, sleeping sitting up hurt.

"Hi," Julie said, sitting down next to him.

"What did your parents say?"

"They accept my decisions and they're glad I'm only a few hours away instead of an ocean away," she shrugged.

Jess scooted over on the couch and Julie put her head on his shoulder.

* * *

Halloween 2006

Julie pouted at Jess, holding up the clothes in her hands. She had turned up at his apartment unexpectedly.

"No," he said firmly, shaking his head.

"We never got to be Sid and Nancy," she began, shoving the jacket in his face. She was already dressed in a short black skirt and a low cut black top.

"No way," Jess crossed his arms over his chest.

"You were all for it before you got shipped off to the asylum," Julie argued.

"I was obviously insane," he countered.

Julie stuck out her bottom lip and widened her eyes. Jess's scowl softened, taking the leather jacket.

"Let's go, Nancy," he said, shrugging on over his conveniently present Sex Pistols shirt.

Julie smirked, linking his arm with his, "Lead the way, Sid."

* * *

"You two look ridiculous," Matt greeted them as the entered his new apartment. Some of his friends were already milling around, plastic red cups in hand.

"Same to you, Captain Jack," Julie grinned, looking around.

Jess rolled his eyes, "where's the beer?"

"There's a keg in the kitchen," he said, leading them past the crowd.

He handed Jess a cup.

"Do you have rum and coke?" Julie asked, grinning once handed a cup.

"You're not twenty-one yet," Jess attempted to take the cup from her.

"When has that ever stopped me?" she asked, wandering into the living room.

Jess followed her, already annoyed by the crowd. Every woman there looked like they were dressed as hookers. Julie looked like freaking Sandra Dee compared to them. At least her bum was entirely covered.

"It's the one day of they year girls can dress like whores and not be judged," Julie told Jess after he expressed his disgust.

"That's cheery," Jess smirked, finishing off his beer.

Julie chugged down the rest of her drink, handing her cup to Jess, "More?"

"Fine," he said, heading for the kitchen.

He came back to see some blond man talking to a severely annoyed Julie.

"Hey," Jess said, handing her the cup.

"What took you so long?" Julie asked, eyes wide.

"Line," he said, wrapping his arm around Julie's waist, glaring at the blond.

"Nice talking to you," he mumbled, darting off.

"Thank you," Julie sighed, taking a sip of the drink.

"I leave for two minutes and some douche is already annoying you?" he raised a brow, debating as to whether or not he should insist on making her wear his jacket.

"I'm like a magnet for idiots," Julie said, finishing yet another cup.

They wandered to the kitchen, to the keg. Julie chugged down another drink, feeling slightly woozy.

"Oh geeze," Jess groaned once he noticed Julie get away. He found her in the living room, dancing in the middle of a crowd. She noticed him and danced her way over, wrapping her arms around his neck, swaying.

"Dance," she grinned.

"I don't dance," he said simply.

"I've seen you dance," Julie smirked, moving to the beat. Jess put his hands on her hips, matching her movements.

She laughed as he twirled her around, dipping her.

"Well played," she said.

"Thanks," he pulled her back up, close to him.

He could feel the alcohol on her breath and she pressed herself even closer. Her eyes looked at him, dazed. Just as he was about to make a move, someone dressed as a bunny bumped into her.

"Watch where you're going!" she shouted after the bunny, trying to stifle a giggle.

Jess groaned to himself, watching Julie make her way back to the kitchen.

An hour later, Julie was leaning on Jess for support, giggling on their way to the car.

"Shit, you can barely walk," he groaned, helping her into the car.

"She's hammered, man," Matt cringed at Julie kept babbling on about some BBC program called 'Doctor Who.'

"And they travel through time," she hiccupped, "and there are Daleks and a TARDIS and," another hiccup, "Billie Piper is very blonde."

"Let's get you home, Nancy," Jess said, starting the engine.

* * *

Jess pushed open the door to his apartment, steadying Julie. He led her to the couch, making sure not to trip. Now that he thought of it, he should've taken her to her apartment.

"And the Doctor has a leather jacket," she kept rambling.

"Sure," Jess nodded.

"You have a leather jacket," she giggled, taking her shoes off.

"Yes, I do. You bought it for me, remember?"

"And you're Sid. I'm Nancy?" she wondered.

"Just for Halloween, Jules," he ran his hand through his hair.

"So you're not going to kill me?" she asked seriously.

"No, definitely not."

"Good. I like you," she said determinedly. She stood on her wobbly feet, finger pointed at Jess, "you're man pretty."

"Oh geeze," Jess groaned, starting to feel a headache come on. It's as if he had skipped the drunk and gone straight to the hangover. He had far more to drink than he should have.

She grinned, wrapping her arms around his neck, giving him a hug.

"Jules," Jess said quietly, trying to escape her hold. He had never seen her look at him like that.

"Hmm?" she sounded, kissing his cheek, drawing her mouth across his jaw.

"Stop," he said, closing his eyes. He had unconsciously moved his hands to her hips, thumb tracing the skin between her shirt and skirt.

She let out a sigh, pressing her forehead against his.

"You're drunk," Jess said quietly, knowing that Julie would regret it in the morning.

She made a sound of disagreement and kissed Jess on the lips.

"We can't," Jess attempted to protest against her lips.

She looked up at him, licking her lips. Jess tried to avoid her gaze, knowing that he wouldn't be able to stop himself.

She lunged at him, pushing him onto the couch, straddling his lap with her knees. They kissed desperately as if it were to be the first and last time to hold each other close. Jess slid his hands to her bum, no longer aware of what he was doing. His hands glided back up to her shirt, pulling at it. Julie kissed his neck. Jess leaned forward, making her lean back, hair falling to the ground.

"Jess," she moaned, writhing underneath him.

"We need to stop," he managed to choke out, yet his hands reached behind her to unhook her bra.

* * *

Julie stirred. Her tangled curls were sprawled out onto the pillow. A sheet covered her haphazardly. She opened her eyes only to close them again upon feeling a headache. Slowly she realized she wasn't in her bed. She opened her eyes, surprised to find herself in Jess's apartment. She shivered and looked down, panicking. She pulled the sheet up over her. Hearing the shower on in the bathroom, she made her way over, knocking on the door.

"Jess," she called.

"One sec."

She head the shower turn off and Jess opened the door, a towel wrapped around him. Julie averted her eyes, remembering their drunken encounter.

"We need to talk," she said slowly, moving back to the couch. Jess nodded, following her.

"What have we done?" she asked, looking up at him.

Jess ran a hand through his wet hair.

"I figured you'd regret it," he mumbled, sitting on the coffee table.

"I don't," she whispered, not daring to look at him.

"What?" he asked, trying not to appear so hopeful.

"I love you," she admitted, "and I think I've just ruined our friendship," she said, teary-eyed.

"Why would it be ruined?" Jess asked.

"Because you love Rory," she said, defeated.

"I love you, Jules," Jess said softly, looking into her eyes.

"What?"

"I thought I loved her," Jess said, "I thought about it for hours and days on end when you were gone.

"What?" Julie asked incredulously.

"She liked to read like you, yeah, but she was so damn nice to everyone. You could tell when someone's full of crap, she never would. She was smart, but you're smarter. She didn't have the cutest freckles I've ever seen or the most gorgeous green eyes," Jess began to rant, "Yeah, I ended up liking her, but she's not you."

"You're confused," Julie said, shaking her head.

"I walked into her room, thinking that she had a pretty nice book collection, but yours was better. And you're far more badass," Jess grinned a little, putting his hand on Julie's cheek. "I was bored there, so I bugged her and her boyfriend. I figured I might as well since I knew I'd never have a chance with you."

Julie chuckled and shook her head.

"You're perfect," Jess whispered.

"I talk too much, I whine too much, I'm annoying and rude and I make really bad jokes," Julie rambled.

"You're perfect. I love that you sing to every single song on the radio even though it's way off key, that you can't cook to save your life, that you yell at cars when they won't let you cross the street, that you swear like a sailor when you stub your toe…should I keep going?" Jess said.

"I've never heard you say so much at once," she smirked.

Jess pressed his lips on hers gently. Julie pressed her forehead against his.

* * *

"I could get used to this," Julie remarked, sprawled out on the couch.

"I second that," Jess kissed her neck.

"Just think, we could've save so much trouble."

"If I'd known this'd been your reaction, I would have told you ages ago," Jess agreed.

"Ages, huh?" Julie smirked.

"Definitely, probably all the way back to the Neolithic."

"We have a lot to make up for, then," she grinned.

* * *

**Tada, they are together at last. Took them long enough, no?**


End file.
